


The Sex Is Good But It Doesn't Change The Fact That I'll Kill You

by cantdoausername



Category: Death Note
Genre: (aka L calls Light 'kitten'), (but only a little bit. but it's there), (not really a surprise? is it?), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Light Yagami's Praise Kink, M/M, Nicknames, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot If You Squint, and i think that's all, bottom!Light, dom/sub dynamic, i'm back from the dead and i bring porn, let's get onto the tagging shall we?, mentions of uhhh punishment to be had later on, top!L
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantdoausername/pseuds/cantdoausername
Summary: Getting to work on time is nearly impossible when the lead detective is fucking his main suspect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> People were curious about L calling Light "kitten" and I fucking delivered. Surprise! I'm not actually dead! But, I do bring a little porn for you because of my absence. Hopefully, this makes up for it lmaoooooo 
> 
> And, as always, I'm just one person so I really can't catch all of my mistakes. That being said, enjoy!

Light stands in front of the mirror in the bathroom of L’s hotel room, checking his appearance to ensure that no marks from the night before peaked through. They were careful –they made sure of it— but Light didn’t want a single slip up. If someone was going to learn about his relationship with a certain detective, then he would make sure that person would never be able to tell a soul. He made sure that his shirt and jacket kept him covered, that his hair looked like it hadn’t been splayed across the bed (the wall, a desk, and even the floor), and that he appeared like he would on any other day.

Light Yagami was perfect in every way, even if he didn’t notice that L had been staring at him the whole time he stared at himself in the mirror.

L moves to stand behind him, his arms wrapping around Light’s waist. He knew that the other had a bit of a weakness for being held, but L wasn’t known for playing fair. No, he could never do that. There would be absolutely no fun in that.

“Flawless as always, Light.” He whispered, his lips ghosting over his Kira suspect’s ear. He definitely knew what he was doing, and being late to work wasn’t that terrible if he convinced himself enough.

Light felt a shiver creep up through his body as he felt L dragging his fingers across his hips. He knew that the smart thing to do would be to roll his eyes and wiggle out of L’s grasp, but he didn’t want to do the smart thing. Not today, at least. Staying right here would be very satisfying. So, he pressed himself back against L, practically melting into his arm without another thought. What was one more day of being late? The world could wait if Light told it to.

“Already with the flattery, L? If I didn’t know any better, then I would say that you were trying to seduce me.”

“Why, I would never do something so indecent this earlier in the morning... What kind of man do you take me for, kitten?”

There is a pause, albeit a brief one, before Light can open his mouth to respond. He had never expected himself to be the kind of person who would be susceptible to pet names like that, but he honestly didn’t hate that he was. Although, he wouldn’t want people to know about his fondness for that name and L was the only one who would ever use it (and he was the only one even allowed to use it, for that matter). So, he allowed the blush to form across his cheeks and he glanced at L’s reflection before turning himself around in the detective’s arms.

“I think I take you for the kind of man who _would_ do something so indecent in the morning. Care to prove me wrong?” Light loosely draped his arms around L’s neck and noticed that the detective hadn’t even gotten ready. The under eye makeup that he did every single day for the sake of some persona hadn’t been applied, his wavy hair hadn’t been straightened and styled to look unruly, and he certainly wasn’t slouching at all. _Of course, the bastard never planned to get into work on time. I should have anticipated as much._

“Flattery is nothing indecent… Perhaps I’ll just have to show you how truly _indecent_ I can be this early in the morning.” L showed no shame as he tightened his grip around Light’s waist or as his hands snuck lower and lower until they were caressing the younger man’s ass. He supposed that ruining the façade of perfection that Light had created with his appearance might have been a sin. But, then again, L had never been that religious, so he would continue to play with his Kira suspect until his heart stopped beating. Plus, he took great pleasure in exposing the lies that Light had created for himself, just like he knew that Light craved to figure out the real glimpses of L that he saw.

They were always analyzing each other, but it was so much fun for them. And the intimate side of their relationship was just an added bonus. What better way to pick apart the man who would kill L then to see him in a vulnerable state?

Light breathes in sharply as he feels L squeeze his ass without a drop of shame in the smug look that never seemed to leave his face when they were alone together. He couldn’t be bothered to actually give a smartass remark to that because he liked the sound of it. If there was anything that he could actually admit to, then it would be how much he enjoyed it when L touched him. It was exhilarating and so perfect that he didn’t know what to do half of the time.

A lot of the appeal had to do with the fact that he had a desire (a burning need) inside him that wanted to have someone worse than him around. He wasn’t a good person, but neither was L. And L was more arrogant and awful than he was ready for, and it drew him in. As a bonus, the sex was amazing and Light couldn’t find a problem with admitting that either.

“Then show me, L… _Fuck me good and hard_.”

Light, knowing how the detective would react, pressed his body against the other and slowly swayed his hips. The grinding was slow, but he could feel the response he wanted right away.

L was quick to press Light against the wall, running his hand underneath the other’s shirt and ruining the perfection that he had created as he undid each and every one of the buttons. “You know, Light… You always are so naughty when you want something.” He whispered, watching as his shirt fell open and he could see all the hickeys and bite marks that covered Light’s body. He shamelessly licked his lips as his eyes looked at Light’s body. He looked like he was planning on ravishing him.

“ _Ah, L_ … You say that, but I know that you wouldn’t have it any other way.” Light said and removed his arms from around L’s neck just so he could let his jacket and shirt fall to the ground. They would get wrinkled, but he could always pull others out of the closet. He might have had about half of his wardrobe in L’s closet, but that was his secret.

“I suppose I wouldn’t… I am quite drawn to _my_ naughty little kitten.” His words are muttered against Light’s neck as he kisses and sucks and bites on the areas that will later be hidden by a layer of fabric. He sometimes wonders if he should buy Light scarfs so he can mark his neck further. But, that discussion can happen another time.

There is an emphasis on the word ‘my’ that Light cannot ignore, and it sends shivers up his spine and a whine escapes his lips the moment it's spoken. The normal thought to have -a thought that he would have had before he started this kind of relationship with L- was that he was not property and so he belonged to no one. But, now, the possession was comforting for him. He liked that L muttered that he was his and his alone when they were rolling around in the sheets. It made him feel special. And, shouldn’t a God like him feel special? Plus, at the same time, the possession was a two-way street. He was very much L’s, but L was very much his. It is respected and held in a very high regard, so Light had no reason to hate belonging to L.

In fact, he might have loved it.

But, an emotion such as that had no purpose in their lives. Not hating was better. It was safer, and was something Light could deal with.

However, every one of Light’s thoughts came to full-stop as L picked him up. His legs moved on their own, wrapping around the detective’s waist without even having to think about it. He clung to L but knew that he wouldn’t be dropped on the floor. The bed, however, was a different story.

L didn’t think that Light’s legs would hold out for very long, especially since last night had been particularly rigorous for him. But, that wasn’t stopping either of them from having another round before work. He set him down on the bed they practically shared now and climbed on top of him.

“Now that I’ve got you here… Whatever shall I do with you?” L smirks to himself, knowing that making Light wait for it just made him awfully impatient. He kissed along his neck, nipping at the spots he hadn’t marked just yet.

“You could keep teasing me, or you could fuck me. It’s your choice… Although, I’m not too fond of waiting.” Light responded and did the best to refrain from rolling them over and riding L until the day flew right by. If he wanted something, then L was damn well going to give it to him. Still, the more he wanted it, the more that L was going to make him wait. L claimed to be a patient man, but Light had never claimed anything of the sort. Because of that, he spoke again. “ _Please, L… I need your cock so badly…_ ”

His voice was lustful and utterly desperate because he knows what begging does to the other man. He knows exactly the kind of effect he has on L, and he’ll take advantage of it until he kills him.

It feels like Light only blinked before his pants are stripped off and he's flipped on his stomach. Hands and knees only mean one thing: a hard, endless fuck. _Oh, he really must have riled L up. So long walking correctly…_  

“You think you’re so clever, don’t you?” L asks, nipping on Light’s ear as he reached over to the bedside table. The lube from the night before is still out and he’s glad that he never put it away. “You think I can be swayed by you?” His boxer briefs are swiftly removed, and he helps by wiggling out of them. “Lose myself because of you?” A long finger presses up against Light’s entrance, wet with the cold lubricate that makes him shiver. “You wouldn’t be entirely wrong, kitten… You have your talents…” L presses his finger in, putting just enough pressure on the younger man’s prostate. “And I have mine…”

There is a part of Light that wants to smirk and laugh because he had L wrapped around his finger, and there was another part that realized L had so much control over him that it should be alarming. However, all he could really do was shudder and bite his lip, praying that his loud moans wouldn’t escape him _so soon_.

It did not take long for three of L’s fingers to be inside him, moving in and out at such a fast rhythm that Light could barely ever keep up. He was squirming around, pushing his body back to meet the other’s motions. There was nothing keeping him from moaning because he simply could not keep quiet.

L was precise in every move he made, knowing just what to do to make Light fall apart. He stayed as close as possible so he could whisper into Light’s ear.

“Such a good boy, taking my fingers so easily… Do you like this, _kitten_?” The name rolls off his tongue so slowly like L is testing out the many ways he could say it.

“ _I-I’d… I’d prefer your dick instead…_ ”

L chuckles, deliberately rubbing against Light’s prostate almost too much (and Light nearly screams). “That wasn’t the question. Perhaps I’ll have to punish you later for not answering me.”

An intense shiver racks through his body. Not because of what L was doing to him, but because what he could do later. Light knew perfectly well that he needed to answer when L asked him something during sex (unless it was the age-old, “are you Kira?” question because that earned a hard smack every time). However, he is very fond of being punished. It’s more pleasurable than anything else, and they both knew it.

So, he talks back. Again.

“Doesn’t change a thing… I want your cock in me **now**. _Fuck me, L…_ ”

“Perhaps later.”

_Damn._

There was really no say how long it would be until Light actually got what he wanted. But, this still felt so good that he wasn’t even complaining. Every time the digits pushed back in, he could only tilt his hips back in hopes of getting more.

And he was certainly getting so much. He's on the edge of coming and overstimulated, but there are rules to this. And, Light was a good boy that followed the rules. Or, he was good when it benefited him. 

“ _L… L… Please… I-I… Fuck…_ ”

“Hmm? Need something, Light?”

“ _Y-Yes! Let me come, p-please! Oh, fuck, L!_ ” Light was in no mood to be coy anymore. L had won this round, and he hoped defeat would be a relief.

It would be so easy to deny Light his release, and L knew it perfectly well. His Kira suspect had already talked back, so it seemed like he should hold off his climax for a little while. But, L did not enjoy being predictable. There would be time later to have Light brought to the brink over and over again… _Oh, later. Later would be sweet torture._

“Go on then, kitten… _Come for me.”_ L’s voice is nothing more than a whisper. A sound that barely breaks through the nonstop heady noises that come from Light’s mouth. The sheets can only muffle so much if anything at all.

It is the command that Light needed to hear and he did not waste a second to do as he was told. His body shakes, tightens up, and he can’t think in that single moment. The sheet under him is messy once again, but Light can’t bring himself to care. L does not stop the relentless movement of his fingers. In and out. _Over and over again_.

It’s absolutely maddening.

The pace is slower than before. L is giving Light a break, even though he does not stop fingering him. He is almost gentle in the way he coaxes more noises out of Light. Gentle in the way he was stroking Light’s cock to make him hard again. L was going easy now (and Light knew it because he earned a worthy punishment for later) and it was so sweet that Light almost scoffed. But, he only whines and tilts his hips so he can take those fingers deeper inside himself.

“Getting desperate again, kitten? Need something?” L doesn’t sound as smug as before, and Light can only assume that he’ll finally give him what he wants. Finally, after all that, he’ll get what he wanted. 

“I’ve… I’ve already told you, L.” Light’s words can barely be heard, spoken through whimpers as he feels himself growing more aroused with every passing moment. How much more could he take before he really started begging for it?

The sound of a cap being removed makes Light shiver, he gasps at the head of L’s erection presses up against him, and he cries out in pleasure as L thrusts deep into him in one swift movement. He goes so deep so quickly that Light can’t even think anymore.

“ _Yes, you have… You wanted me to fuck you good and hard_.” And L doesn’t wait another moment to do just that.

There’s a strong grip on one of his hips, holding him up as he’s fucked so thoroughly. The bed creeks, the headboard slams against the wall, and the obscene sounds echo. His arms and legs give out and Light keeps his head pressed into a pillow, biting down hard because if he doesn’t then he’ll moan so loudly that he might have been _screaming_.

He had woken up with every intention to leave the bedroom and go back to work with L. The hotel room they all worked in was only a few floors above L’s private room, but they never made it out today. Light couldn’t find a problem in that. Couldn’t think of anything except L fucking him.

L is relentless in everything he does. And he does everything in a way that his beneficial to himself. However, as he slams into Light, as his Kira suspect’s legs give out and he’s fucking him into the mattress, he realizes that he’s doing exactly what Light wants too. Well, it can’t be helped. If he’s going to use Light, then it is no surprise to him that he being used as well.

It wouldn’t be interesting if the was all one-sided. No, L was certain that anytime he struck, Light would strike right back.

And wasn’t that perfect?

L slows down completely. No more rough thrusts. No more pounding into Light. Just slow movement, grinding deep inside the younger man and putting all of his attention on rubbing against Light’s prostate. If he wants to be fucked, then he better work for it.

“Y-You... You’re s-so… _Ngghhhh_ …” Words are hard to form, his mind zeroed in on the endless stimulation that isn’t quite enough for him. It’s not enough to come, not enough to make him scream, but just enough to make him whine and squirm and desperately press himself back against L. “F-Fucking… _Mmmm_ … smug…”

There is no space between them once L is laying fully on top of Light, cock buried inside him and moving too damn gently. “You’re not… No, kitten. You’re fucking _perfect."_

Just the word makes Light moan, the sound itself muffled as he keeps his face pressed into the pillow. He’s weak when it comes to praise, and L knows it. He uses it over and over, but it’s words that Light needs to hear. He could come just from being praised if L wanted to do that to him.

“ _You don’t even know how good it feels, Light… You take my cock like you were born to… Pulling me deeper, bucking back to go harder… Needy little thing, that’s what you are… Desperate to get fucked… Would you do anything? Hmm? Answer me, kitten… Would you do anything for me to fuck you?_ ”

Light can’t stop his body from shaking as every word L’s says goes straight to his cock. The answer, at this point, is so obvious that the question didn’t even need to be asked. He nods, knowing that it wasn’t a verbal answer he had to give. He was really itching for punishment now, just because he could.

There are fingers in his hair in an instate, gripping tight and pulling his head off the bed. His mouth slacks open, letting out a whimper. He can’t smirk but, _oh_ , does he want to. Two could play at this game, and Light was an ever willing participant. He knew pleading with L was right around the corner, but he wanted to hear more from L.

“Should I repeat myself?” A good sharp tug on his hair and Light could have come at the sensation. “ _How much do you want me to fuck you? Slam into your tight ass until you can’t think anymore?_ ”

“Just fuck me, L… I need this so badly… Can’t you tell? Please, L, please fuck me…” And just like that, Light can’t stop begging. He can’t find it in his self-restraint to stop begging to be fucked. He may be a god among men, but even he had a breaking point. And L was the only one who ever found it and used it to his advantage.

All he can do is beg and beg, plead for what he wants. And Light Yagami always gets what he wants. Fuck, he always does and L doesn’t hold back for a moment. Every thrust his hard, fast, and hits the spots where Light needs it the most. And Light makes it known that he’s enjoying this with every moan that comes out of him.

Light’s body is weak and hypersensitive from the stimulation. He can’t even think anymore nor does he want to. The fingers in his hair hold on tight, keeping his head up so he couldn’t muffle himself.

He was on the edge and he was about to take the plunge, all L had to do was give him a push and he would be gone. It could have been hours, could have been seconds, or just even a few minutes but he wasn’t going to last any longer. His voice was rough, speaking felt impossible now.

Light lifted his arm, shaking as he reached out to the headboard, and tapped on it twice. A simple gesture they agreed upon, one that said: _I’m going to come. Let me do it. Please._ Because, on occasions like this, he couldn’t speak anymore and L needed to know what was going to happen.

Whether the permission to finish comes or not, Light really doesn’t care because his orgasm rushes through his body before he can even stop him. He can still feel L moving until he isn’t and a warmth pours into him. It’s all over, but Light can feel the stinging on the back of his thighs and ass. He can feel the soreness seep into him, but he feels good. He feels so good.

His mind is blank. But, it’s the best kind of blank that he’s ever experienced. Even though everything feels so fucking pleasant, he knows that these sensations are not going to last forever. Whatever they have isn’t going to last. Light cannot let it last for longer than it’s meant to.

L is gentle with him now. Asking him questions, needing to know if he’s okay or if he stepped over any lines. To which Light gives his normal response of if there was something wrong, they had safe words for a reason.

L holds him for some time, whispering sappy words that always turn him into a pile of mush. Part of him hates how pliable he becomes after sex, but another part knows he can’t do anything about it. L found his weaknesses when it came to this, and Light really didn’t mind it.

A bath. Warm water. L washes him up and he is pampered through the entirety of it. He dresses, waits for L to get ready, and L leaves for work. Light leaves an hour later, apologizing for being late and blaming it on his school work.

L verse Kira never disappeared. They're going to fight to the death. The sex is just an added bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> In comparison to everything that I have planned in my head, this was very tame. Simple fucking for L and Light this time, my dear readers. Nothing too wild... Unless you're into that? Because..... I kinda am and I have a lot of things in the works. Let's do quick updates for all who are curious: 
> 
> 1\. Yes, the College AU has been written. Yes, it has been proofread by someone who is not me and has comments about the edits I need to do. No, it is no ready to come out yet. I want it done. So badly. But, I really don't know when it'll be out for real. Just.... Wait. Something will come out, I just don't know what. 
> 
> 2\. I don't like the idea of writing multi-chaptered fics for myself, but I have a big one in mind. It has some twists that prevent me from giving you the plotline but it's LawLight with a lot of BDSM and is set in the canon timeline (I have no idea how many chapters it'll be. Over 10, for sure. Probably less than 30?) I have 4 chapters and a prologue written as of right now.... So, if you wanted it... You need only ask. But, even if you didn't, you'd get it anyways.
> 
> 3\. Many, many AU one-shots are in the works. I've got like two requests that I wanna crank out. But, feel free to send me some more. Who knows when I'll do them, but I will do them. I don't get paid for this, so I do take some time. If you do not want smut in your request, then tell me in the ask. If you don't specify, then there will be smut in it because I like writing it. If you want something super short, then tell me that too. Basically, tell me what you want and I will probably do it. 
> 
> 4\. You've heard of LawLight Week, yeah? I'm going to try to participate in it when the time comes. Get hype, dear readers, because you might be getting a whole week of fics from me!
> 
> And that's all I got for now. I changed my URL, so follow me on Tumblr at i-killed-the-ryuzaki-persona.tumblr.com for more Death Note shitposting and hate of LawLight!!!!!!!!!


End file.
